Beauty and the Beast
perform "Beasty and the Beaut" in episode 315 of The Muppet Show.]] Beauty and the Beast is a classic fairy tale published as far back as the 1740s. The story has been adapted into a number of mediums including ballet, short stories, television, Broadway, and film. References * A 1971 episode of Sesame Street tells the story of "Cutie and the Beast," in which Princess Cutie falls in love with a beast. Her father, the King, gives a test to the beast before he consents to his daughter's marriage. The beast succeeds, and kisses Princess Cutie – who turns into a female beast. * The Muppet Show spoofed the story in a similar deviation by way of a ballet called Beasty and the Beaut. As in the Sesame Street version, Lesley Ann Warren transforms after falling in love with the beast. * Jim Henson once dressed as The Beast at a Henson Company Masquerade Ball.5/7/1983 – ’1st Masked Ball – second ave. Gothic House’ Jim Henson's Red Book * The Muppet Babies episode "Beauty and the Schnoz" spoofs the title of the story with Baby Gonzo in the role of the beast. * Telly and Bob takes turns reading Beauty and the Beast to each other in a 1993 episode of Sesame Street. * In the book Growing Up Grouchy, it is revealed that one of Oscar the Grouch's favorite stories growing up was Beauty and the Beast. * On Germany's Sesamstrasse, an Ernie & Bert Märchensongs subsegment was produced, spoofing the story, and even taking elements from the Disney version, like putting Wolf in the role of candelabra character Lumiere. Ernie and Bert play the parts of (a punky) Beauty and the Beast, respectively. * Uncle Deadly tweeted that he "wanted to be in new live action Beauty and the Beast film. But they wouldn't let him audition for the Beauty."Twitter June 6, 2016 Tweet * Big Bird writes his own version of the story in episode 4615 of Sesame Street, entitled "Birdie and the Beast." In the story, Birdie meets Beast, who must learn to be friends in order to break his enchantment. The story borrows many elements from Disney's 1991 animated adaptation, including the use of enchanted, household items and the narrative tool counting down until the Beast's permanent enchantment (a magic rose in the film, here, a coconut tree). The story concludes with a song spoofing the titular song from the 1991 film as well. * For the Eine Möhre für Zwei episode "Der Kostümwettbewerb" from 2016, Pferd and Wolle dress as Beauty and the Beast in an attempt to win a costume competition, but soon toss the costumes for a more original idea. Connections * Howard Ashman executive produced and wrote song lyrics for the 1991 Disney film; the songs appear in later Broadway and live action film adaptations. * Mary Kay Bergman played two of the bimbettes in the 1991 Disney film * Kerry Butler played Belle in the Disney Broadway musical * Jesse Corti played LeFou in the 1991 Disney film * Tim Curry played Forte in the movie Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Susan Egan originated Belle in the Disney Broadway musical * Luke Evans played Gaston in the 2017 live action film adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast * Jonathan Freeman played Cogsworth later in the run of the Disney Broadway musical * Josh Gad played LeFou in the 2017 live action film adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast * Nick Jonas was an alternate for Chip in the Disney Broadway musical * Dave Kinnoin wrote songs for the 1995-1997 series Sing Me a Story with Belle * Kevin Kline played Maurice in the 2017 live action film adaptation of Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" * Suki Lopez played Belle in Believe, a Disney Cruise Lines production * Audra McDonald played Madame de Garderobe in the 2017 live action film adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast * Alan Menken wrote the music for the songs that appear in the 1991 Disney film, play and 2017 live action adaptation * Ian McKellen played Cogsworth in the 2017 live action film adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast * Cass Morgan was a replacement for Mrs. Potts during the run of the Broadway production * Jerry Orbach played Lumiere in the 1991 Disney film * Roscoe Orman has narrated and voiced an audio book download of the fableAdapted by Andrew Lang, narrated by Roscoe Orman, "Beauty and the Beast (Unabridged)", AudibleKIDS, 2008 publication. * Donny Osmond played Gaston in the Disney Broadway production * Bernadette Peters played Angelique in the Disney sequel Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Christy Carlson Romano played Belle in the Disney Broadway production * Paul Reubens played Fife in the Disney sequel Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Susan Sarandon played the Beauty in the Faerie Tale Theatre Production * Hal Smith played Philippe the horse in the 1991 Disney film * John Tartaglia played Lumiere in the Disney Broadway production * Stanley Tucci played Cadenza in the 2017 live action film adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast * Frank Welker played Footstool in the 1991 Disney film. * Maria Lucia Heiberg Rosenberg played Belle in the musical on "Det Ny teater" in 2005 and 2014. See also * Hans my Hedgehog Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Fairy Tales